


Helping Hand

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Of course they will), And he angsts about it, Liam discovers this fact, Liam wants to fix it, M/M, Mental and Physical Exhaustion, Theo is homeless, There is awkward flirting, There is one sexy fantasy which is why it's rated Mature, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Post 6B. Liam is exhausted. The whole town knows about werewolves, but now with the influence of the Anuk-ite vanquished, everyone instead wants his help. Working to the bone, it takes one chance encounter to realise that someone a little closer to home needs his assistance. Enter Theo, homeless, hungry, and his mask finally crumbling to dust. Liam offers him his friendship, his home, and maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! My big bang fic is here, and I'm so excited to share it with you all! I've had the general idea for this fic for a long time and it was exciting to have an excuse at last to sit down and actually write this thing! I sincerely hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to my absolutely wonderful beta reader Callum @snaeken and of course Autumn @imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme for all of the time she put into making these lovely photosets for me.
> 
> Header for the story: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089565342/thiam-big-bang

After the Anuk-ite, the secret was out. Everyone knew that werewolves were real, and everyone knew that Liam Dunbar was a werewolf. The overwhelming stench of fear that had filled the halls of the school was gone, but a watchful wariness had replaced it. No matter where Liam turned it seemed that eyes followed, judging him, weighing up his every move, evaluating his actions, an itch in the centre of his back that made him feel trapped.

“Why are they all staring?” Liam hissed to Mason, both of whom were waiting in line at the cafeteria. His fingers were clenched around his lunch tray, almost white with the force of his grip. Any harder and he’d bend the plastic. He forced himself to loosen his grip, grinding his teeth instead. The more they looked, the more his anxiety built. It was like they were all waiting for him to make a mistake, and knowing him, it was inevitable.

Mason glanced behind them, taking in the deathly silent room, every single set of eyes on them. It was eerie. They barely blinked, barely even dared to breathe. They weren’t scared though. Instead, their eyes were filled with a sort of anticipation. 

He looked back at Liam, offering him a shrug.

“They’re not sure about you,” he said. “If you’re a danger or not. On the one hand, you’re a werewolf, which you have to admit is pretty scary. But on the other hand, you helped to save the town.”

“I’ve saved the town heaps of times,” Liam pointed out, rolling his shoulders, the itch becoming unbearable.

“Yeah,” Mason agreed, “but now they know.”

Both of them glanced back at the sea of faces. As soon as Liam’s eyes swept the room, they all found something else to look at. Frustrated, he turned back, the itch returning immediately.

“I need to get out,” he growled to Mason. “I can’t handle it anymore.”

Mason nodded in understanding. “Wanna go get something from the cafe around the corner?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam said, walking out of the line and placing his tray down on the table. Mason followed, and they walked towards the main doors.

As they approached it, a freshman on the other side was struggling with a large stack of books. Mason opened the door and Liam steadied the teetering pile.

“Oh shit, hey are you alright there? Want some help?” He asked, taking the books from the younger boy's arms. Liam hefted them like they were nothing, not even breaking a sweat.

Wide brown eyes stared up at him. “Um, thanks,” he whispered. Liam’s eyes swept him. There was no mistaking that he was a fresher. He had that clean cut air to him that screamed innocence; neat brown hair, polo t-shirt and light blue jeans, backpack over both arms, shoelaces double knotted, and, of course, the huge stack of books.

“Where are you sitting dude?” Liam asked.

“Over here,” he said, gesturing towards a nearby table. His hand shook slightly and he dropped it, shooting another nervous glance at Liam before turning and walking towards the table in question. Liam followed him, placing the books down, trying to ignore the anxious anticipation wafting from the students already sitting there.

“There you go, disaster averted,” he said, smiling awkwardly at the boy.

The freshman looked from the books to him, audibly swallowing. He steeled himself, squaring up his shoulders and looking him in the eye. “Thanks Liam,” he said.

Liam nodded, walking back to Mason, loud whispers echoing around the room.

“Did you see that?”

“I can’t believe it.”

“I thought he was gonna bite that freshers head off.”

“-but he helped him!”

With a roll of his eyes, Liam pushed through the doors with Mason walking alongside him. “You’d think I just pulled him from a burning building,” he muttered to his friend.

“Hey,” Mason said, nudging his shoulder, “I think it’s a good thing. Maybe you just need to show them that you’re harmless little puppy and they’ll forget about it.”

“Yeah,” Liam said with a thoughtful frown. “Maybe.”

No one challenged them as they walked out the front door of the school and down the steps. They’d learnt pretty quickly that Principal Martin often patrolled the side exit near the change rooms, but rarely frequented the front of the school. Sneaking around got you caught, but blatantly walking out didn’t. Go figure.

They walked to the cafe in silence, ordering and then slipping into a booth to wait. Liam moved over a bit, placing his backpack on the seat next to him rather than on the floor at his feet. He didn’t want anything in his way, just in case.

Liam was tense, eyes darting around the cafe, taking in every person present and looking for other escape routes, nostrils flaring as he catalogued all the scents in the room. Mason placed a hand on his arm, startling him. He jumped, whipping to stare at his friend.

“Liam,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “We’re safe here, you know that right?”

He shook his head, looking down at his hands, the claws digging into his jeans, not quite breaking the skin. “Nowhere is safe anymore, Mase,” he sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever feel safe again.”

“I get it,” Mason said, “but you can’t live your life expecting a threat around every corner. You’ll drive yourself mad.”

“Maybe,” Liam shrugged, “but at least I’ll live.”

Mason frowned, studying him for a minute. “Have you considered seeing someone?” He asked.

“Like who?” Liam scoffed. “The school counsellor?” He gave Mason a pointed look, who sighed.

“Or someone you trust,” he offered.

“I don’t really trust anyone,” Liam scowled. “Apart from you. And you already know everything. Scott’s busy. I’m not talking to my parents. Who does that leave?”

Mason hesitated. “What about Theo?” He asked, looking nervous. 

He shrugged, trying his best to look nonchalant. “Theo isn’t an option.”

“You could call him,” Mason pressed.

Liam looked up at him, chin set, eyes hard. Mason sighed, nodding and letting it go. 

Theo was a bit of a sore spot with Liam. He’d thought that maybe he and Theo were friends, but after everything had settled down, the chimera had become distant, eventually vanishing altogether. The only indication Liam had that everything was okay was the fact that he still caught his scent around town every now and again.

That didn’t stop him from pulling his phone out several times a day, staring at Theo’s contact number, finger hovering over the call button. Would he even answer? What if he did? What the hell was Liam supposed to say to him? Or worse, what if he didn’t answer and ignored the call? 

Inevitably he always put the phone away, only to pull it out again half an hour later and begin the whole cycle of angst and doubt and worry all over again. But even if he couldn’t make the call, he couldn’t bring himself to delete Theo’s number.

Theo was his anchor, after all.

“Here’s your food,” the waitress said, giving them a wary smile and placing it down in front of them.

“Thanks,” Liam said, smiling at her and then looking down at his burger and fries. He heard her take a shaky breath and then leave, and he looked up again, staring after her.

“She has a younger sister in our year,” Mason informed him.

“So she knows,” Liam sighed. Was that what his life was going to be like from now on? People staring at him, judging him, waiting for him to put a foot out of place?

“Looks that way,” Mason said, shooting him a sympathetic look.

They dug into their food. Liam barely even tasted it, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to enjoy the meal. Mason gave him a worried look every now and again, but said nothing.

Both of them had nearly finished when the bell over the door rang, signalling that someone had entered. Liam glanced up, frowning slightly at the older guy. He had an arrogant air about him, a sneer on his lips as he stepped just inside and looked around the diner. 

Liam watched him carefully as he moved over to the counter.

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” The waitress asked politely.

“How about your number?” The guy suggested, leaning over the counter and leering down at her, his eyes glued to the hint of cleavage that poked out from her uniform. Liam narrowed his eyes. What a creep.

“Sorry but no,” she said, speaking firmly. “Would you like some food?”

The guy laughed. “Come on babe, no need to play hard to get. Give me your number. I’ll show you a good time.”

“No thank you,” she replied. Her eyes were darting around the room, trying to find someone to help her. They settled on Liam, pleading with him to intervene.

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking pointedly at the guy. She gave a minute nod.

Liam stood, moving to the counter.

“Are you going to order?” He asked rudely, interrupting whatever he had been about to say to the waitress. Mason moved to join him, standing behind him as the guy whirled around, glaring down at him. He had at least a foot on Liam, but he didn’t give a shit. He knew he could take him.

“What did you say to me, you little punk?” He snarled, squaring up.

“I asked if you’re going to order. You’re holding everyone up,” Liam said, eyes narrowed.

Another woman stood, moving to stand behind Mason. The guy looked over Liam’s shoulder, glaring at both of them.

“I’m kinda fucking busy here,” he said, looking back down at Liam again, face turning red with anger. “So fuck off.”

“She’s not interested,” Liam said firmly. “And you don’t seem to want to order any food. So why don’t you just leave?”

His face was splotchy, lips curling up into a sneer. Liam could smell the fear coming from the waitress, and it spurred him on. She didn’t deserve this sort of treatment at all, let alone in her workplace. He could feel himself getting angry, but did his best to swallow it down. He didn’t want to scare the girl more than she already was.

“Why don’t you let her talk for herself, pipsqueak?” He said, looming over Liam.

“I’m not interested,” she said bravely, drawing the man’s gaze. She was shaking a bit, but her jaw was set, her eyes shining with determination.

He looked between Liam and the girl several times. “Oh I see how it is,” he jeered. “Little slut likes the pretty boys.” He got in Liam’s face. “Bet she won’t think you look so pretty with two black eyes and a broken jaw.”

Liam gave him nothing. No anger, no fear, just a blank mask. “Leave,” he said. “Or I’ll make you leave.”

“What are you going to do about it pretty boy?” He jeered, reaching up to grab the front of Liam’s shirt. Liam grabbed his wrist, holding it firmly. He tried several times to budge him, to wrench his arm free, but it was to no avail.

“Last chance,” Liam said coolly.

“Freak,” he spat at him, swinging at Liam with his other arm, but Liam caught that too.

“Time to go,” he said, twisting the guy around with his arms behind his back. He shoved him past Mason and the woman, giving her a friendly smile. Another man shot to his feet to hold the door open, and he also got a smile. All the while, the guy was fruitlessly struggling against Liam’s hold, swearing and threatening him.

Liam sent him flying out the door, watching dispassionately as he fell onto the cement path. He whirled around, glaring up at Liam.

“Leave,” Liam said, flashing his eyes, showing the hint of a fang. The guy stilled, standing up slowly.

“You really are a freak, aren’t you?” He said. Despite the brave face he was putting on, Liam could smell the sickly stench of his fear.

“Maybe,” Liam said, “but I don’t harass waitresses. You’re the lowlife scum here, not me. Now fuck off, and don’t come back here again.”

The guy looked like he was gathering himself for a last attack, so Liam growled at him, baring his fangs, and that was the final straw. He took off running, glancing fearfully over his shoulder. Liam watched him go, a sense of satisfaction thrumming through him.

He turned around, walking back into the cafe, startled as everyone in the cafe stood up and applauded. He flushed, ducking his head.

“Thank you,” the waitress said, running up and hugging him. Liam’s eyes widened, and he looked over at Mason, who was smirking at him. He briefly hugged her and then stepped back.

“It was nothing,” he mumbled.

He walked over and slid back into the booth, Mason rejoining him and chuckling as Liam buried his face in his hands.

“What a hero,” Mason teased.

“Shut up,” Liam muttered, throwing a fry at him.

***

Well, that was the final straw apparently. The word spread like wildfire, everyone knowing before Liam and Mason even stepped foot back in the front door of the school that he had helped the waitress (Kaitlyn, she had introduced herself after offering them a slice of pie, on the house of course). He found this out when a short girl with similar features launched herself into his arms, gripping him tightly around the middle.

“Thank you,” she said, voice muffled against his chest. “Kaitlyn said you saved her.”

Liam looked at Mason helplessly. His friend just hid a smirk behind his hand, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Uh, it was nothing, really,” he said, awkwardly extricating himself from her death grip on his body. “Anyone would have done the same.”

“No one else did,” she said, gazing up at him with bright blue eyes, adoration clear in them. Liam shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t really like the way she was looking at him. “You’re a hero! I told everyone what you did.”

With that, she turned, skipping back to her friends, leaving Liam gaping after her.

“Everyone?” He said weakly.

Mason burst out laughing. “Oh man, the look on your face.” He doubled over, clutching his stomach while Liam watched, torn between being annoyed and relieved. At least no one hated him anymore. He could put up with a bit of hero worship if no one was trying to stab him.

A scent hit his nose, and Liam turned his head slightly. “Are you here to laugh at me as well?” He asked sourly.

Corey appeared, lips turned up slightly. “No, I was just looking for Mason. We have Bio now.”

Liam groaned. “Great.”

Mason stopped laughing and turned to greet his boyfriend. Wrinkling up his nose, Liam looked away, trying not to listen to the sounds of them kissing. He couldn’t say anything though. When he’d been with Hayden, their PDA’s had bordered on explicit, the two of them kissing at every break while their friends jeered and threw things at them. 

Liam sighed. He was over her now, but he was starting to feel lonely, like it would be nice to have someone again. While he was a pariah, though, no one had even looked at him twice.

Well, apart from one person, the one that occupied Liam’s mind more than he probably should. 

That almost kiss in the elevator haunted his every waking moment. If he’d leaned forward, if he’d kissed Theo, would he be here now instead of slinking around town avoiding all of them? 

“Liam?” Mason said, sounding worried.

He blinked, glancing at him and Corey, now holding hands and watching him.

“Huh?” He asked.

“We need to go to class,” Mason said, studying him.

Liam nodded, moving towards the school. His friends followed him, but he ignored them, lost in his thoughts once more.

Where was Theo?

***

Over the next few days, Liam continued to be perplexed by the way complete strangers treated him now. On the way to school, a woman saw him walking past and called him over.

“Liam, sweetie, could you help me please?” She said, waving at him from her front porch.

“Uh, sure,” he said, leaving the footpath and walking up the path to her house. “How can I help?”

She smiled at him, opening the door and ushering him in.

“I just need help moving this piece of furniture,” she said, leading him into the living room where an enormous cabinet sat. “Normally my husband would move it, but he’s out of town for work.”

It was thankfully empty of whatever it was she stored in it, so it was easy to pick it up and move it to the opposite wall. She’d thanked him profusely, pressing a little packet of cookies into his hands while he backed out of the house, cheeks flushed.

That wasn’t even the weirdest request. 

He’d walked past the playground, and a veritable army of snot-nosed brats surrounded him, begging him to deal with the mean bully who took their pocket money. A quick investigation had found the culprit to be an eight year old girl in pigtails who’d threatened to kiss them if they didn’t hand over their worldly possessions. The bully had been easily vanquished by a stern word from Liam about consent. The threat to go across the road to tell her parents had also been very convincing.

He could have done without the interesting assortment of items that the boys decided was his reward. Why the hell would he want a frog?

Liam had waited for them to leave before putting the frog back in the creek.

By the time he finally got to school, he’d missed home room and been forced to sign in. The secretary hadn’t been annoyed though. Instead, she’d got him to help her carry a few boxes of files into the principal’s office.

Principal Martin had taken one look at him and sent him scurrying off to class.

At least some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was created by the wonderful imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme and can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089569257/chapter-one


	2. Chapter 2

The requests for help just kept rolling in, until Liam was actually starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Mason and Corey helped when they could, but even they were starting to get sick of it.

But Liam felt like the second he told someone no, the whole town would turn on him again, and he’d do anything to avoid that.

Something had to give eventually. His grades were starting to slide, he was losing sleep, and to top it all off, he was starting to feel run down. Was it even possible for a werewolf to catch a cold?

His mum frowned at him, handing him a cup of tea as he sat in bed, blankets piled around him. She placed her hand on his forehead, and he closed his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

“You’re a bit warm, sweetie,” Jenna said, her hand moving from his forehead to brush through his hair. “Are you getting enough rest?”

“Not really,” Liam admitted, opening his eyes and looking at her blearily.

She tsked, taking the cup from him and placing it on the bedside table. “No school for you tomorrow, young man. You’re getting some rest.”

He nodded, feeling relieved. At least at home there’d be no one to bother him with requests.

She left the room, turning the light off and blowing him a kiss as she shut the door behind her. With a sigh, he snuggled down further into his bed, trying to get comfortable.

Closing his eyes for a moment, his head fell to the side against the pillow.

When he opened his eyes, light was streaming in through the window.

Liam blinked, looking around the room. The cup of tea on his bedside table was gone. In its place sat a cup of water, which he happily picked up. His throat was dry and scratchy, but the water soothed it, allowing him to swallow more easily.

Sitting up, he placed the cup down again and took stock of his body.

His headache had thankfully disappeared, and he felt well-rested. Glancing at his phone, he could see why. It was almost eleven in the morning. There were a few texts from Mason asking where he was, but he ignored it for now, instead placing his phone down and flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. He’d think about the work he needed to catch up on later. For now, he wanted a shower and then food, and texting could wait until after both of those things.

***

After his shower, he felt almost human again, and he made his way down the stairs in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his hair damp and curling at the nape of his neck.

“Mum?” He called, glancing around as he stepped into the kitchen. There was no one there, and when he focussed his senses, he couldn’t hear any heartbeats. Looked like he was on his own.

On the bench was a note, with twenty dollars tucked underneath it.

_ Hey sweetie, I’ve gone over to the hospital to take David his lunch. I’m going shopping on my way home so if you wake up before I get back, here’s some money for food. Love you xx _

Liam sighed, pocketing the money before checking the fridge. Sure enough, it was empty. Depressed, he closed the door and glanced at the clock. It was still only eleven-thirty. His mum probably hadn’t even made it to the hospital yet, and he was starving.

He trudged back up to his room, pulling on shoes and grabbing his phone. It looked like he’d be leaving the house after all.

Walking out into the street, Liam meandered, keeping his head down as he took the five minute walk down to the the nearest shopping district. There were a few smaller cafes and delis along there, as well as a grocery store and a laundromat. Normally, his mum drove to the large shopping mall over in the centre of town as there was more variety, but Liam’s car had broken down ages ago, when he’d still been with Hayden, and he’d never taken the time to get it looked at. So for now, the fish and chip shop would have to do.

He got there without incident, the door over the bell ringing as he stepped inside, the smell of oil assaulting his senses. Liam wrinkled up his nose slightly as he adjusted to it, taking a few deep breaths through his mouth.

“What can I get you, love?” The older woman behind the counter asked him, giving him a friendly smile.

He smiled back, eyes flicking up to the menu. He didn’t really need to look though. After so many years of living in the same neighbourhood, he knew their menu inside and out. Up until more recently, he’d come in here with Mason every weekend on their way over to the park.

“Hi,” he replied. “Can I have a burger and a large fries? With a strawberry milkshake?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” she said, ringing up his order. He handed up his twenty dollar note and took back his change, shoving it into his pocket and moving over to one of the nearby booths to wait.

It showed how comfortable he was in the shop that he didn’t even notice the booth wasn’t empty until he sat down, coming face to face with Theo. In front of him was a large milkshake and a set of car keys, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey hoodie over the top of it. His hair was soft, falling into his face a little, longer even than Liam remembered.

Theo studied him in turn, his expression blank.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked. His voice was flat, like he didn’t actually care, and it was this that annoyed Liam the most. The first time he’d actually seen Theo in literally weeks and that was all he had to say? He’d been worried out of his mind.

“Where have you been?” Liam asked, frowning at him, completely ignoring Theo’s question.

“Around,” Theo shrugged.

“Around where?” Liam pressed. “I haven’t heard from you in ages. I was really worried.”

Theo raised an eyebrow, reaching down into his pocket to pull out his phone. He made a show of scrolling through it.

“Funny,” he said. “No missed calls. No messages.” His eyes burned with righteous indignation as he met Liam’s gaze. “Your phone broken?”

Liam shrank back a little. “No,” he admitted in a small voice.

“Can’t have been that worried, then,” Theo said, placing his phone down on the table. Liam stared at it, feeling guilty and miserable. So many times he’d unlocked his phone, his thumb hovering over the call button, but he’d never actually called. Theo was right to be pissed.

He sighed, dropping his gaze. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I kept meaning to.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Theo said, the blank mask back. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve got a lot on your plate, I’m sure.”

While this was true, Liam found himself wanting to argue. Sure, he had a lot of responsibilities, especially at the moment, but that shouldn’t mean he didn’t have time for Theo. Despite the brave face he was putting on, it was clear that his radio silence had bothered him. It was up to Liam to fix that, to reach out.

“Are you doing anything today?” Liam asked.

Theo’s eyes narrowed. “Why? Need my help to fight some big bad?”

Liam shook his head. “No,” he disagreed. “No fighting. My missions lately include saving kittens from trees and putting up shelves.” He rolled his eyes.

“You’re joking,” Theo said.

“Nope,” Liam said. “Ever since the whole werewolf thing became well known, I’ve become the town errand boy.”

Theo tilted his head slightly. “People want your help?”

“Yeah, I did one nice thing and people saw it, so they just keep asking me to do stuff. I feel like I have to say yes, cause what if they change their mind and attack us all again? I don’t want everyone to hate me again. It sucked.” Liam said in a rush. Theo held up a hand, stopping the babble of words falling from his mouth, and Liam’s teeth clacked shut.

“Do they pay you?” Theo asked.

“Um,” Liam said, scratching the side of his head. “I mean, some do. Mostly they just give me food.”

Theo nodded slowly, lowering his hand, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Is that why you’re not at school?” Theo asked him with a frown. “You’re helping someone today?”

Liam frowned, looking down. “No, I, uh,” he cleared his throat nervously. “I got sick.”

Theo scoffed. “Werewolves don’t get sick.”

“Yeah well, apparently they do when they get fuck all sleep and they’re run down and pulled in a million directions at once,” Liam snapped. “So yes, I stayed home today, okay?”

Theo looked surprised. “Wait, who’s been helping you?” He asked.   
“Well, Mason and Corey help sometimes, but they’re pretty sick of it. Nolan does a lot, cause he feels guilty. But mostly it’s just me,” Liam explained.   
Theo nodded. “Hence the burnout.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighed.

The old lady walked up, placing his food and milkshake in front of him. “There you go dearie,” she said, giving them a fond smile. “Anything else for you, Theo dear?”

“No thank you, Mrs Talbot,” Theo said, giving her a charming grin. She patted his cheek with a chuckle, turning and walking away. Liam just stared at him, gaping. He’d never heard Theo sound like that before.

“What?” Theo muttered, looking self-conscious.

“You were nice,” he said.

“Yeah?” Theo frowned. “So what? I can be nice.”

Liam scoffed. “Name one time, other than right then, that you have been nice.”

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “How about when I saved you at the zoo, asshole?”

“You knocked me out,” Liam objected.

Theo grinned. “Yep,” he agreed, eyes twinkling with delight. “Five times.”

“That doesn’t count,” Liam grumbled, grabbing one of his fries and placing it in his mouth. Theo watched him, and Liam caught a hint of longing in his eyes. He paused, looking between the enormous plate of food and Theo.

“Hey, uh, you want some?” Liam offered.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Theo said. He didn’t sound very convincing, and Liam narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t be stupid,” Liam snapped at him. “Have some fries, Theo.”

Theo glared at him. “I don’t want them.”

Liam glared right back. “Eat. The. Goddamn. Fries.”

They faced off, both equally stubborn, the mouth-watering smell of the food wafting between them. Liam saw the exact moment Theo caved, his eyes darting down, and he smirked, leaning back in the booth as Theo sighed, taking a fry and shoving it into his mouth. He chewed, glaring at Liam the whole time.

“Happy?” He snarked.

“Thrilled,” Liam beamed, taking a few fries and eating them.

Theo rolled his eyes, reaching over and taking another one.

Something in Liam’s chest thrilled at this, at sharing a meal with the other boy. He took a sip from his milkshake, eyes fluttering closed. God, was there anything better for the soul than a milkshake? 

“Mrs Talbot’s milkshakes are the best,” Theo said, and Liam opened his eyes, meeting Theo’s gaze.

“Do you come here often then?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Theo nodded. “At least once a week.”

Liam frowned at this. “Don’t you live on the other side of town?”

Theo’s eyes shuttered, his whole face going blank. “Yeah,” he said in a cold voice. “So what?”

Liam felt confused. Why had that got such a big reaction from Theo? “So… nothing,” he said quietly, studying Theo’s face. “It just seems like a long way to go for a milkshake, that’s all.”

A flash of emotion appeared in Theo’s eyes, but it was gone before Liam could identify it. “They’re good milkshakes,” he said. “That’s all there is to it.”

Liam blinked. “Okay,” he agreed. He didn’t believe him for a second, but he didn’t want to push Theo when it was clearly a touchy subject. He looked down at his plate. The fries were mostly gone, leaving only the burger. “Wanna go halvsies?” He asked Theo.

Theo looked surprised. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Liam shrugged. “It’s huge,” he said. “I’d probably feel sick if I tried to eat the whole thing. You’d be doing me a favour.”

The skeptical look that Theo shot him showed that Liam wasn’t fooling him, but Liam just held his gaze steadily. He had this feeling like something wasn’t quite right with Theo. Why would he be sitting in a fish and chip shop in the middle of the day on the other side of town? Not to mention, it was lunch time, and all he’d had was a milkshake? Why hadn’t he ordered food? Something just didn’t add up. 

“Well, it would be a shame to waste it,” Theo said, though he still looked at Liam like he expected him to grow a second head or something. Liam could put away three times that amount of food and still be hungry.

Liam picked up his half of the burger, taking a bite, and Theo took the other. They ate in silence, both clearly a little unsure. All Liam knew was that something had changed. He just wished he knew what.

Half a burger disappeared in three seconds flat, and Liam wiped his mouth with the napkin, screwing it up and throwing it on the plate. He sighed happily, taking a long pull from his milkshake.

“Mason and I used to come here all the time,” he said.

“Yeah?” Theo asked.

Liam nodded. “Yeah, this place is like almost halfway between our houses. We’d stop here and get some hot chips and then take it out to the park.”

He smiled, remembering those days of lying around on the thick grass, throwing chips at each other and just talking about nothing. If they’d been feeling particularly adventurous then they might have run around a bit, but for the most part they just wasted time watching the clouds. It had been simpler times, when their only worries had been the fact that Liam’s parents had sent him to a different high school.

“Sounds nice,” Theo said. He sounded wistful, and Liam glanced at him. He felt stupid when he realised that Theo probably hadn’t experienced that sort of thing before.

“Come on,” Liam said, getting to his feet, milkshake in hand.

Theo blinked at him. “What?”

“Let’s go the park,” Liam suggested, staring down at him impatiently.

Theo got up slowly, looking confused. “What the hell for?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Liam grinned. Theo followed him to the door, and they both waved to Mrs Talbot on the way out. Liam started to walk away, but he stopped when he realised that Theo wasn’t following. He turned back, finding Theo staring at him with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked. Theo looked reluctant, and Liam moved closer. “You don’t want to go to the park?”

“No, it’s not that,” Theo said. He sighed, turning away. “I just need to grab something quickly.”

He walked away, and Liam followed him, feeling confused when Theo walked into the laundromat. What was he doing?

Theo opened up one of the machines, pulling out a bundle of clothes from the dryer and placing them in the duffle bag that rested on top of it. He slung it over his shoulder, avoiding Liam’s gaze as he brushed past him. Liam continued to follow him, his mind reeling.

What? Why the fuck was Theo doing his washing in a laundromat? He had a house… didn’t he?

“Theo,” he said.

The other boy sighed. “Liam, don’t.”

But Liam couldn’t let it go. “Why aren’t you doing your washing at home?”

Slowly, Theo turned. “What home?” He said stonily.

The breath was knocked from his lungs, his expression pained. “Your home? Where you live with your parents?”

“I don’t have any parents, Liam,” Theo said in that same tone.

“What?” Liam said in a strangled voice. Did that mean?

“They were fake, yes,” he said, reading Liam’s mind. “My house was fake. Everything was fake. And then I died. So anything that actually  _ did _ belong to me was sold off.” He was cold, angry, bitter, the emotions that he’d been holding in so tightly starting to crack his mask.

All Liam felt was despair. It had been months since Theo had returned from hell.

“Right,” he said, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, pushing back the darkness edging into his vision. What he needed was a plan. “Fuck the park,” he decided.

Theo blinked. “What?”

“We’re not going to the park,” Liam said firmly. “We are getting into your car, and you are coming home with me.”

That vulnerable expression was back. Liam hated it even more than the mask.

“Liam,” Theo sighed.

“No arguments,” Liam said, glaring at him. “I am not letting you be homeless. Not a fucking chance in hell.”

Theo flinched, and Liam ground his teeth together, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going about this all wrong.

“Sorry,” he said, sounding weary, looking at Theo earnestly. “Theo, look, you’re part of my pack. You’ve saved my life countless times.”

“Oh, so now it counts?” Theo muttered. Well, the sass was back at least. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Yes, okay, I was being an asshole before. It definitely counts,” Liam admitted. “Can you please just come home with me?”

“Forward of you, Dunbar,” Theo joked.

Liam narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing. Deflection, humour, distraction, get him riled up so he looked left instead of right.

“Theo,” he said firmly.

The other boy sighed, shoulders slumping. “Fine,” he grumbled.

Liam nodded, following Theo over to his car and climbing in. Theo started up his truck, setting out for Liam’s place.

Right, now all he had to do was convince his mum to let Theo stay. He didn’t think it would be a problem somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was created by the wonderful imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme and can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089573517/chapter-two


	3. Chapter 3

They stopped out the front of Liam’s house. His mum still wasn’t home, so Liam jumped out of the truck, turning back to look at Theo.

“You got anything you want me to carry?” He asked Theo as he reluctantly got out.

Theo shook his head, pulling the duffel bag out of the back seat. “I only have this,” he said, avoiding Liam’s gaze.

Liam looked at him, anger stirring in his gut. He’d spied maybe two shirts and a pair of pants, definitely a hoodie, and a few small things that were probably underwear and socks. Was that seriously all Theo owned in the world?

That would be the first thing he fixed.

“Come on,” he said, his voice clipped. He didn’t wait to see if Theo followed, too busy trying to force down this helpless anger that just kept getting worse. All this time he’d wasted helping strangers, when someone he actually cared about was living like this. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Theo caught up to him at the front door, placing a hand on his arm. “Liam,” he said simply, his voice uneasy.

Liam stilled. God, Theo could smell his emotions. He probably thought he was angry with him.

He turned slowly, meeting his gaze. “I haven’t been there for you,” he said, the anger and guilt squirming in his belly, making him feel ill. “And it makes me angry, because you’re important to me, and I should have been helping you.”

Theo looked surprised, searching his face. “You didn’t know,” he offered lamely.

Liam shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he replied. “I let myself put off reaching out to you, for the stupidest, most pathetic reasons, and this whole time you needed me.”

He looked down, examining his clenched fists. He really wanted to hit something, to lash out and let go of some of this emotion building inside him, overwhelming him. He would need an outlet, and soon.

“I-” Theo said, and broke off. Liam could feel his eyes still on him, but he couldn’t look at him right now. He was too focused on keeping a lid on his emotions. “I didn’t realise you cared,” he continued, his voice a whisper.

Liam closed his eyes, heart sinking, the guilt magnifying. A lump built in his throat, climbing up, choking him. His hands shook. His eyes burned.

“Do you want to punch me?” Theo asked, his voice small.

Liam’s head shot up so fast that he heard something crack. He stared at Theo, incredulous, watching as Theo let his duffel bag slide to the ground, turning to face him directly. His eyes were resigned as he lifted his chin.

Abruptly, all of the anger disappeared, leaving only anguish. Was this what Theo thought of him? Was this all there was between them? Theo just saw himself as Liam’s convenient punching bag and nothing more?

It hurt.

He turned away, unlocking the door, vision blurring. The ache in his chest was threatening to immobilise him entirely. He needed to get inside before he did something he might regret, like cry in front of Theo.

His movements were robotic as he walked into his bedroom, grabbing a towel and some clean clothes, placing them in the bathroom on the counter. When he stepped back into the room, he found Theo hovering at the door, looking uncertain.

Liam swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I put some stuff in the bathroom for you,” he said woodenly. “You can shower if you like. I’ll be right here.”

Theo nodded, moving slowly past him, his eyes searching his face, but Liam turned away, staring at the opposite wall.

The door to the bathroom closed, but still Liam waited, barely breathing. He heard the shower start up, the curtain close. Only then did he fall on top of his bed, burying his face into his pillow and letting out the sob that had been building, his whole body shaking as he let go.

It broke something inside of him to see Theo like this, to see how badly he’d fucked everything up. He’d wanted to kiss Theo, at the hospital, but he’d been a fucking coward, and then he’d avoided him afterwards, not knowing what to do or say. And look where that had gotten him?

Theo, homeless, helpless, not a friend in the world.

His tears soaked the pillow and he bit into it, trying to stay quiet so that Theo didn’t hear him. But all he wanted to do was scream. How the fuck was he supposed to fix this?

He heard a car pull into the driveway, and he hiccuped, trying to calm down. God, his mum would take one look at his face and know something was wrong. 

Liam rolled onto his back, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve, biting down on his hand when another sob threatened to spill out. It actually hurt as he swallowed it down, but he had to. He couldn’t be a mess, not now.

By the time his mum knocked on his door a minute later, he was calm. A glance at the mirror showed that his eyes were slightly red, but hopefully she thought it was because he was tired.

“Sweetie?” She called.

Liam opened the door. “Hey,” he said quietly.

She searched his face, looking worried, then past him to his closed bedroom door. “Hey,” she replied. “What’s going on?”

He sighed deeply.

“I’ll explain downstairs,” he said, brushing past her and making his way down the hall. She followed him to the living room. They both sat on the couch, facing each other, Liam wrapping his arms around his legs.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he had no idea where to even begin.

“Who’s in your bathroom?” She asked when it was clear that Liam was struggling to find words.

“Theo,” he admitted.

She blinked. “Oh,” she said. “The boy who helped you.”

He nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“The one you almost kissed?” She asked quietly. Her eyes flicked up to the ceiling and Liam followed them. The water was still running, so it was doubtful that Theo could hear them.

Liam licked his lips, remembering the way Theo’s gaze had flicked down, just for a moment. “Yeah,” he repeated hoarsely.

“Okay,” she said. “I assume he’s here for a good reason.”

Liam closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel the tears building up again. “Turns out that Theo has been homeless for the past few months, and he never said anything.”

There was only silence as a response, and he opened his eyes, looking up at his mum. Her cheeks were bright red, lips pinched. She looked furious. “What?” She hissed.

Liam quailed a little. “He’s been sleeping in his truck,” he explained quickly. “He just told me, today, when I went to get food.”

“Where are his parents?” She asked, bristling.

Liam hesitated. “I think… they might be dead? I’m not sure.”

“He’s staying here then, I take it?” She nodded, her blue eyes shining with conviction. God, he loved her.

Liam’s lips twitched up. “If I can actually convince him,” he agreed.

“Don’t worry about that,” she said, eyes narrowed. “I’ll handle it.”

She stood, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing. He gave her a weak smile, and she ruffled up his hair.

“You want some more food?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t know if I could eat,” he admitted. “I feel ill.”

She nodded. “Yeah,” she sighed. “Me too. Go check on your friend, I’ll go get some linen for the trundle, okay?”

“Thanks mum,” he said gratefully.

His feet dragged as he walked back up to his room. He’d heard the water turn off a minute ago. Theo was probably getting dressed.

Sure enough, when he walked into his room, the door was still closed. Liam sat down on his bed to wait.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Theo stepped out, his eyes seeking his immediately. Liam watched as his eyes darted over to Liam’s pillow and then back to him, his nostrils flaring. Liam’s heart sunk.

“Feel better?” He asked, diverting his attention.

“Yeah, thanks,” Theo said, still hovering in the doorway. His hands were tucked into the pocket of Liam’s hoodie. It was almost too small on him; his shoulders were much broader than Liam’s.

“Good,” Liam said.

An awkward silence fell.

“Here we go,” his mum said, walking in the door, a big bundle of linen in her arms. Liam jumped up, taking them from her before they could topple onto the floor. He placed them on the bed, turning back to find his mum and Theo studying each other.

Theo’s eyes flickered between them, no doubt categorising all the similarities between them.

“This is my mum, Jenna,” Liam said. “Mum, this is Theo.”

She gave him a warm smile. “Liam’s told me a lot about you, Theo.”

He frowned. “Oh,” he said.

Jenna looked taken aback. “All good things,” she assured him. “Well, more recently anyway.”

Theo looked at Liam. “Oh, yeah, my parents know about everything.”

“I see,” Theo said, shifting uncomfortably, holding his gaze. “Like, literally everything?”

Liam nodded. “Every gruesome little detail,” he confirmed grimly.

“I’ll be right back,” Jenna said, glancing between them.

Theo watched her go. “She’s letting me stay?” He asked Liam as soon as she was out of earshot.

“Yep,” Liam said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Try and leave, I dare you.”

A tiny wrinkle appeared between Theo’s eyebrows. “Why? What will happen if I do?”

“She’ll find you and drag you back by the ear,” Liam explained matter-of-factly.

Theo scoffed. 

“I wouldn’t underestimate her if I were you,” he warned. Turning away, he moved back over to his bed and pulled out the trundle, grabbing the bottom sheet and placing it onto the bed.

“You’re actually serious about me staying,” Theo observed.

Liam ignored him. He would have thought that was obvious. The top sheet was next, then a thin blanket over that. Theo was supernatural, he wouldn’t freeze anytime soon.

He wrestled the pillow covers on, before plumping them up and placing them on the bed. Standing back, he grimaced a little at his effort. Making beds was not really his forte.

“I guess that will do,” he grumbled, finally turning back to look at Theo.

Theo was staring at the bed, frowning. “You really trust me to sleep right next to you?” He asked.

That urge to hit something was swiftly returning. “Yes,” he bit out.

“Why?”

And wasn’t that the million dollar question.

“You’re pack,” Liam said firmly.

“I’m not even remotely pack,” Theo objected. “Scott and Stiles couldn’t give two flying shits what happened to me.”

Liam glared at him. “Not Scott’s pack,” he growled. “ _ My _ pack.”

Theo blinked. “It’s the same thing,” he pointed out, as if Liam was a particularly slow toddler.

Liam’s mind flashed back to the countless times Theo had helped him, how many times Theo had jumped in front of danger to protect him, how many times he’d talked him down. 

It helped to calm him down.

“It isn’t,” he said wearily. He sat down on his bed, feeling older than his years. It had been an emotional day, and it wasn’t even two yet. All he wanted to do was sleep. “I’m gonna take a nap,” he said, kicking off his shoes.

“Okay,” Theo said, looking deeply confused.

“If you’re not still here when I wake up, I’m just gonna track you down,” Liam threatened, crawling under the covers.

“What am I supposed to do?” Theo complained.

“Dunno,” Liam muttered. “There’s a TV, play a game? Or go on your phone? Sleep? Figure it out.”

He heard his mum walk back in and she approached the bed, feeling his forehead.

“You’re still warm,” she observed.

“I’m always warm,” he grumbled, batting at her hand. “Werewolf.”

“Still,” she said. He could hear the worry in her voice. “Get some more rest, okay?”

He hummed in agreement, burrowing further under his blanket. 

“Theo, are you hungry?” He heard her ask.

Liam didn’t hear his response, already slipping into sleep.

***

The first thing he noticed was the slow thudding heartbeat coming from nearby. Opening his eyes, Liam blinked a few times, rubbing his face on his pillow as he scrunched up his nose. He tried again, opening his eyes and searching for the source of the deep rhythmic breaths he could hear.

Inching closer to the edge of his bed, Liam looked down into Theo’s sleeping face.

He was curled on his side, facing towards Liam, mouth open slightly, his chest slowly rising up and down. Liam examined his face with open curiosity. Theo looked so different while he was asleep, younger somehow, less guarded. His face was smooth of the wrinkle between his brows, and Liam was surprised by the difference it made. He hadn’t realised that Theo looked so worried all the time until that pinched look was gone. Although, the expression made sense now. While Liam had been trying to figure out how to stop the Anuk-ite, Theo had been trying to figure out how to eat. No wonder he’d been so gloomy and sarcastic all the time.

Liam’s eyes drifted down, inevitably, to Theo’s lips. They always looked so soft, even when they were curled into a scowl, or a smirk. It was nice to be able to look his fill for once, to examine the shape of them without the possibility of being mocked.

As his gaze continued downward, Liam’s mouth ran dry. Theo wasn’t wearing a shirt, which meant that Liam could see the lightly tanned skin of his ridiculously muscular arm.

Theo rolled onto his back, frowning slightly, and Liam held his breath, eyes wide as he watched his face.  _ Please don’t wake up _ , he prayed silently.  _ Not yet anyway. _

By some miracle, the wrinkle smoothed out again, Theo’s face turning away from his, showing the long line of his neck.

Liam bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, eyes tracking down his collarbone, skimming over the pectorals, lingering on the dark nipples. There was the lightest fuzz of hair over his chest, nowhere near as dark or prolific as Liam’s, but still attractive. Sadly, the blanket hid the rest of his body from sight, but it was probably a good thing. He felt like enough of a voyeur as it was, and the reek of his lust was slowly sifting through the room, settling on every surface like a blanket. 

He fought back the inappropriate direction his mind had taken, the impulse to slide down on top of Theo and trace his fingers and lips and tongue over every inch of exposed skin almost unbearable. He didn’t even know if Theo liked him back, if he was even into guys. Gritting his teeth, Liam tried to will down his semi-erect cock, his claws digging into his hands and drawing blood.

“Liam?” Came Theo’s sleepy mumble. 

He froze, horrified, staring up at the ceiling.

Theo sniffed and hummed, rolling back onto his side. “Why do you smell like blood?” He asked, his voice low and rough from sleep. It sent a shiver down Liam’s spine, not helping his situation at all.

What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

Suddenly, Theo shot up, his eyes wide as they stared at him. “Why do you smell like blood?” He asked again, more urgently this time, looming over him, hands tugging at the blanket as he tried to find the source of his wound.

Liam squeaked, reeling backwards, fighting for control of the blanket.

“I’m fine,” he spluttered. “Theo, stop it.”

But Theo was determined, his mind still slow with the fog of sleep and Liam held his hands up to ward him off. Theo stilled, looking at his hands, grabbing one in his own hands and turning it over.

“Wait,” he said, frowning. “You did this to yourself?”

Liam just stared at him silently, heart hammering in his chest. Any second now Theo would realise.

Theo sniffed again, eyes darkening slightly as they started drifting down. Liam panicked.

Shoving him back, Liam sprang past him and into the bathroom, shutting and locking it behind him. He looked at his hands, shame filling him. God, what would Theo think of him now? Lying next to him, thinking about kissing him, touching him, filling the entire room with the scent of his lust for him.

Cursing under his breath, he stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, trying to ignore the erection jutting proudly against his stomach, stepping into the freezing cold jet of water. His curses grew louder then, his claws digging into his palms again as he gritted his teeth through the ordeal, turning his mind to his mantra as he  tried to calm down. 

By the time the water had heated up, his erection had gone down and his claws had disappeared. Though that didn’t help the depression that settled on his shoulders as he rested his forehead against the tiles of the shower.

There was no hiding the fact that he wanted Theo. Deep down, he’d known it for awhile now. The chimera had gotten under his skin, worming his way into Liam’s heart and gripping tight. He had a feeling that living with him would not help this situation at all.

With a deep sigh, Liam started to lather up his hair with shampoo.

He was so fucked.

He finished showering, his mood dark as he stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. His hand caught one and he lifted it to his face, wiping it.

And then he took a long, deep breath.

It was Theo’s towel from earlier, and his scent surrounded him, almost smothering in its intensity. 

Liam pressed his face into it, nuzzling it, then rubbing it all over his body, his wolf almost preening.

His eyes flashed gold as their scents mingled. It was intoxicating.

Longing filled his chest. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was created by the wonderful imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme and can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089576577/chapter-3


	4. Chapter 4

Liam pulled on his boxers, leaving the rest of his clothes in the hamper. They smelt stale from him sleeping in them all day. He’d much rather put on fresh clothes.

That meant, of course, that he had to face Theo. Steeling himself, he opened the bathroom door.

Theo was sitting up in the trundle bed, his powerful arms wrapped around his knees, his face turned away from Liam. He stood in the doorway, looking at him, apprehension churning in his gut. It took every inch of bravery for him to step forward and close the door behind him. Theo didn’t react, didn’t move at all, just kept staring at Liam’s bed.

Liam took a deep breath, cataloguing all of the scents in the room. His lust was still a faint note, making his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Stronger than that, though, was an overwhelming cocktail of emotions that grew stronger by the second. It took him a minute to sift through them, his brow furrowed as he concentrated. He was still more or less a novice at this, guessing more often than not. 

That sour tang in the air was definitely regret. It reminded him of that sinking feeling in his chest when he came to after one of his episodes. It was an emotion that he was intimately familiar with.

The next was lighter, a bit all over the place, hard to pin down. It made Liam scrunch up his face, trying to place it. It was a scent he recognised from school. Maybe… confusion?

He couldn’t pick out any others, and he sighed, frustrated. Why hadn’t Scott taught him any of this stuff? Instead it was control, control, control. Blah, blah, blah.

Theo twitched slightly, and Liam’s mind went blank, eyes glued to Theo’s rippling muscles as he slowly turned to look at him. They flicked up, meeting Theo’s gaze, though they itched to drop.

“Hi,” Liam said after a few heavy moments.

Theo blinked, his face carefully blank. “Hello,” he said. His voice was still low and rough, sending a shiver down Liam’s spine. It was official, Theo was banned from talking to him until he was completely awake. That voice was lethal.

Liam had no idea what to say. Sorry I was staring at you while you were sleeping? Sorry that it turned me on a little bit? Sorry that I freaked out and ran away?

It was only because he was watching Theo so carefully that he noticed his eyes glance down Liam’s body and back up again. Liam stilled. He was standing in front of Theo, all but naked. Oh boy.

He forced himself to turn away, walking over to his wardrobe and opening the door, pulling out the first pair of sweatpants he could find and pulling them on. He didn’t think he imagined the look of disappointment in Theo’s eyes as he turned back towards him, but at this stage he didn’t want to assume anything about Theo. Liam clearly had no idea what was going on with him anymore.

Deciding to forego the shirt, Liam walked towards his bedroom door.

“Hungry?” He asked Theo over his shoulder.

It was a peace offering, one that Theo was apparently all too happy to accept. He got to his feet, giving Liam a wide smile. It struck him in his chest, making it ache. 

Liam’s eyes dropped, swallowing at the brief glimpse of hip bones and a defined treasure trail, and then he turned away, opening the door and striding down the hall. 

Yeah, he was definitely in trouble.

***

Despite the unspoken tension between them, they were able to put together a decent snack, eat it, clean up the evidence and make their way back to Liam’s room, all without waking up either of Liam’s parents. He counted it as a resounding success, and fell back against his bed with a happy sigh.

Theo shut the bedroom door and flicked off the light, his eyes glowing as he made his way to the trundle and slipped into it.

They both lay there, staring up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. 

He had so many things he wanted to say to Theo, to ask him, but he didn’t even know where to begin. He gave a frustrated sigh, snuggling deeper into his bed, getting comfortable.

Liam shut his eyes for a second, maybe two.

“Liam, wake up,” his mum called, her head poking in through his bedroom door. He groaned, turning over and burying his face under his pillow, drowning her out. “Good morning, Theo.”

“Morning,” Theo mumbled, his voice gravelly. Liam frowned, his mind sluggish. He was pretty sure he’d banned that sexy voice. It was patently unfair.

“Come on, up you get,” his mum continued. “You’ve got half an hour until we’re leaving.”

Liam grunted in response, and she left, shutting the door behind her.

“Where are you going?” Theo asked sleepily from beside him. Liam shivered, feeling that voice all the way up his spine and through to his fingertips.

“Women’s shelter,” Liam mumbled. “Volunteering. Every Saturday.”

He almost heard Theo’s brain ticking over, and he sighed deeply, rolling over onto his side, looking down at him. 

“Mum works at the hospital as a receptionist, but she also has training in counselling. She goes to the women’s shelter every Saturday to help with whatever she can. Sometimes it’s just helping one of the clients fill out paperwork, or go to an appointment. Sometimes she runs counselling sessions, or group therapy.”

“Nice,” Theo nodded. His hair was a wild mess on top of his head, so different from the neat way he always styled it. It made him look softer somehow. Liam hated himself for noticing. “So, why do you go?”

Liam shrugged. “I do yard work, move furniture, whatever they need. Mum says it’s good karma.”

Theo laughed at that, and Liam reluctantly smiled back. His green eyes were shining with mirth and it made his chest clench.

“Well, you better get ready then,” Theo pointed out, smirking up at him.

Liam frowned. “You realise you’re coming too, right?”

“Um, no I’m not,” Theo objected. “That’s a terrible idea.”

“Why?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Theo looked at him like he was crazy, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. “I have literally murdered people, Liam.”

Liam just rolled his eyes. “Then you need the good karma more than most.” 

And well, he couldn’t really argue with that, could he?

Liam grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom, quickly changing. Walking back into his room, he pulled on shoes, and then he was back in the bathroom, leaving the door open as he smoothed down his hair and then picked up his toothbrush.

“Oh good, you’re up,” his mum said, ducking back in again. He nodded, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth to hide his smile as she quirked an eyebrow at Theo, still lying in bed. 

He caved immediately, meekly getting out of bed under her eagle eye and unzipping his duffel bag.

Liam watched from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth, seeing the concern in her eyes as she spotted the very few, threadbare clothes he pulled from it. She made eye contact with Liam, looking upset, and he nodded.

The determination in her eyes as she turned away told Liam all that he needed to know. There would definitely be a shopping trip after going to the shelter.

“Breakfast, boys,” she called from downstairs a few minutes later, and they both trudged down, accepting the plates she handed to them. Both of them were loaded with food, and Liam sat at the kitchen table, setting in with gusto. He knew he would need the energy today.

Theo sat down a lot more slowly, his eyes wide.

Liam glanced at him, taking in the look on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked after he’d swallowed the huge mouthful of bacon and eggs.

“I’m just trying to remember the last time I ate such a big meal,” Theo said quietly, his brow furrowed. Liam stared at him, sympathy stirring in his gut. He didn’t think that Theo would appreciate his pity though.

“Well, might as well eat up before it gets cold,” he said cheerfully.

Theo nodded, picking up his knife and fork.

Despite his initial reservations, the food disappeared within a few minutes, leaving Theo leaning back in his chair, a blissed out look on his face. Liam just smirked, grabbing his empty plate and stacking it on top of his, carrying them into the kitchen. He was always on dishes duty after breakfast, and it didn’t take him long to wash up, stacking everything next to the sink. Theo joined him, wordlessly picking up the tea towel and drying them off while Liam wiped down the benches.

“Done?” His mum asked, walking back into the kitchen, purse dangling over her arm.

“Yep,” Liam said, emptying out the water.

***

He could tell that Theo felt like a fish out of water at the shelter. The women were used to Liam for the most part. They smiled and said hello, and if they were a little skittish, well, it was perfectly understandable, and Liam had never let it affect him. He just nodded and smiled politely, never letting his eyes linger on them, not even the really cute ones. Like his mum had said the first time she’d brought him here, these women had been through some tough times, and the last thing they needed was a teenage boy ogling them.

She’d given Theo the same talk, which he’d taken to mean that he couldn’t look at them at all, and was instead watching his feet as he followed Liam down the hallway and into the backyard.

“It’s nice to have another set of hands,” Liam said, throwing Theo a pair of gloves. “It’ll make this a lot quicker.”

“What do we need to do?” Theo asked, glancing around the large courtyard and garden.

Liam cast a glance over the garden. Last weekend he’d mowed the lawn, and it still looked fine. There were some leaves to be raked up, and garden beds to weed. The roses looked like they needed a quick prune as well.

“Could you rake up the leaves?” He asked, glancing back at Theo.

Theo just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Is that a crack at my last name?” He asked, sounding bemused.

It took Liam a second, staring at him blankly. He blinked, eyes flicking from the rake, to the piles of leaves and then back to Theo. “Oh,” he laughed, shoulders shaking. “Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that. That’s hilarious.”

Theo just rolled his eyes, stalking off to grab the rake and start his job, while Liam, still grinning, went to get the gloves and snips.

He put his headphones in, lost to the world as he cut off the dead rose blooms. The rose garden was quite big, so by the time he was done and had pulled his earphones out, Theo was leaning on the rake, surrounded by a big pile of leaves. Liam walked towards him, his eyes idly flicking down his body, taking in the very faint sheen of sweat on his skin. The inappropriate thought that he wanted to lick Theo’s neck to see what it tasted like was stamped out before it could fully form.

“Good work,” he said.

“What do I do with all the leaves?” Theo asked.

Liam looked down at them, a smirk slowly growing on his lips, eyes gleaming.

“Don’t you dare,” Theo said, narrowing his eyes. Liam ignored him, laughing gleefully as he jumped into the leaves, landing on the soft bed of them, sending them flying up into the air. With a growl, Theo tackled him, the two of them rolling, leaves going flying in every direction as they wrestled.

Liam laughed again, pitting his strength against Theo’s, trying to gain purchase, but Theo was too strong, soon pinning him to the ground with one hand on each of Liam’s arms while he sat on his stomach.

“You’re an asshole,” Theo informed him, glaring at him and then around at the leaves scattered around them.

Liam felt his heart flutter. Theo was so close, and he was sort of into the way the other boy had him pinned to the ground.

“It’s alright,” he said, voice strangled. “Get off me and I’ll clean it up.”

Theo gave him a funny look, pushing his arms back down, and Liam bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan building in his chest.

The other boy continued to look at him, studying his face, searching it. Liam heard the skip in Theo’s heart as he realised how close they were, and yet, he didn’t pull away, just looking into his eyes.

There was nothing he could do to control the way his heart started to race, anxiety and excitement warring in equal measure. Why wasn’t Theo moving?

“Theo?” He asked, voice strained.

The other boy blinked, and it was like a spell was broken.

“Sorry,” he muttered, releasing Liam’s arms and standing up, offering him a hand to pull him up to his feet. He walked away, picking up the rake and bringing it back to Liam, handing it to him, and all the while, his eyes were averted.

Liam just stared after him, chest tight with longing. He’d thought for sure that Theo was going to kiss him.

Slowly, he started raking up the leaves, looking over at Theo every now and again, who was now sitting on the edge of one of the garden beds, his shoulders hunched over as he viciously ripped out weeds. Soon, he was done, and he sat on the other side of the garden bed, staying quiet as he helped clear out the offending plants, his heart heavy.

It felt like for every one step he took forwards, he took two giant ones back.

“Boys,” his mum called from the door. “We have to head off now.”

“Okay mum,” Liam called back.

He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, groaning as his back cracked. Slowly, he let his arms fall, looking over at Theo, who was looking at his stomach with a funny look in his eyes. Liam glanced down, seeing that his shirt had hitched up. He blushed, smoothing it down, and Theo blinked, eyes flicking up to meet his and then away.

“Come on,” Liam said awkwardly, turning away. “We can wash our hands over here.”

The fluttering in his stomach was back. Had Theo just been checking him out? God, he was getting so many mixed signals, he had no idea what was going on.

They washed their hands, then put the tools back in the shed. Liam locked it, tucking the key back in his pocket as they went looking for his mum. They found her in the main entrance, talking quietly to a young woman. She looked familiar, and Liam frowned as he tried to place where he knew her from.

She turned, her eyes lighting up in recognition. “Liam,” she said, smiling widely.

Blinking, he stopped, Theo at his back as the girl walked up, pulling him into a friendly hug. Very friendly, in fact, holding on for at least a few seconds more than was polite. He thought he heard Theo growl, but he was surely imagining things.

“Uh, hello,” he said, pulling away slightly.

His mum walked up, a bemused smile on her face. “You know my son, Kaitlyn?”

The lightbulb went off. This was the waitress, the one he’d rescued from that creep. “Yeah,” she smiled. “He helped me out a few weeks back.”

The admiring look she gave him made Liam feel uncomfortable. He hadn’t done it to impress her, after all, but because it was the right thing to do and because he could.

“Lovely,” his mum said, winking at him behind the girl’s back. Liam shot a look at her. He wasn’t interested in her at all, especially not when-

“Anyway, we best be off,” his mum said cheerfully. “Tell your mum I said hello Kaitlyn, won’t you? I’m sorry I missed her today.”

“I will,” Kaitlyn chirped. “Bye, Liam.”

She walked away, leaving a cloud of perfume behind, and Liam wrinkled up his nose slightly. To his sensitive werewolf nose, it was way too overpowering.

“Nice girl,” his mum observed.

“I guess,” Liam shrugged dismissively. He walked out of the house and towards the car. Theo was silent as he got into the back seat.

“So, where do you know her from?” His mum asked as she started up the car. She was clearly fishing for information, but as far as Liam was concerned, there was none to give.

Liam rolled his eyes. “She works at the cafe near school,” he said, voice clipped. “Mum, can we drop it?” He glanced back at Theo, whose jaw was tight as he stared out the window.

“Hey now, you can talk to you mum about girls, Liam,” she said cheerfully. “I don’t mind at all.”

The urge to growl was almost overwhelming. “I don’t like her,” he snapped.

“Uh huh,” his mum drawled, grinning cheekily.

Frustration filled him. “I don’t,” he objected loudly. “I like someone else!”

Silence fell. He could feel Theo looking at him, but suddenly he found his hands significantly more fascinating to look at.

Her eyes flicked back to Theo. “I see,” she said after a few moments. Liam’s heart thudded painfully in his chest. God, she was going to give it away. Theo was smart. It wouldn’t be that hard for him to figure it out.

“Mum,” he said firmly. “Discussion over.” 

She nodded, turning away, but Liam could smell her amusement. Theo, on the other hand, had a tight rein on his emotions. 

Fuck, but this was the most embarrassing day of his life. He slumped low in his chair, ignoring every attempt by his mum to draw him into conversation, and eventually she surrendered, turning the radio up instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was created by the wonderful imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme and can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089579297/chapter-4


	5. Chapter 5

Liam trailed after his mum around the mall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, eyes low. He was still embarrassed, and every now and again he glanced at Theo. He kept shooting Liam concerned looks, and the scent of his confusion made Liam hunch his shoulders even more. A lick of frustration sizzled up his spine. He wanted to help Theo, but having him in such close quarters was sending him into a spin. 

“Let’s go in here first,” his mum said. Liam didn’t even glance up, just followed her into the clothes store.

She moved straight to the back of the store, looking at the pants, flicking through them. His mum had always been a shopping machine, Liam knew better than to interfere. If she wanted him to try things on, he’d just meekly take the items to the dressing room. It was far easier.

Theo, however, had not received the memo.

“Here,” she said, pushing three different pairs of pants into his arms. He just looked confused.

“Mrs Geyer, what?” He stuttered, eyes wide.

“It’s Jenna,” she said, her tone firm. “Go and try those on. I’ll bring more shortly.”

And she turned away, walking off towards the shirts. Theo looked at Liam helplessly.

He smiled despite himself. “You’ll get used to it,” he offered.

“To what exactly?” Theo asked, his voice strangled, higher than normal.

“To her mothering you,” Liam informed him with a wry shake of his head. “Welcome to the family.”

“Theo, now,” Jenna snapped from a few metres away. Responding to the authority in her voice, he jumped, stalking off towards the dressing rooms like a Berserker was after him.

Liam just looked after him, his chest aching. He wished Mason was here. Maybe he could help him figure out what the hell to do.

“Don’t think that you’re in the clear,” his mum said, coming up beside him, her arms piled high with clothes. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Liam said, accepting the clothes and marching off. 

The next thirty minutes was a trial. Put this on, take that off, now this. His opinion was irrelevant entirely, not that he paid much attention. He was far more occupied with the glimpses he caught of Theo, of his frustrated grunts as he tried on clothes, the scent of his emotions getting stronger by the second as he became flustered. 

It would almost have been enjoyable if it wasn’t for the three teenagers ogling Theo from behind a rack of clearance items. 

Liam, finally done with his selections apparently, sat on one of the nearby chairs and glowered at them while his mum carried the clothes to the counter. 

They noticed him, but instead of being afraid and running away, they just waved and giggled. He sighed.

“Who’s your fan club?” Theo snarked as he exited the dressing room, glancing towards the three of them.

Liam looked up at him. “Not  _ my _ fan club,” he muttered mutinously. 

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh huh,” he drawled. “That’s why they’re giggling and talking about how pretty you are.”

“They’re clearly talking about you,” Liam insisted, glaring at him.

Theo just smirked. “I knew you thought I was pretty, Dunbar.”

Liam just gaped at him, cheeks flushing. Theo chuckled, turning away from him, winking towards their admirers. There was a fresh wave of giggles, and Theo snorted.

“Are you done?” His mum asked, approaching them.

The smile on Theo’s face dropped. “Uh, yeah,” he said awkwardly. “But, I mean, I can’t pay for any of this Jenna.”

“Of course not,” she said, taking the clothes from him. She took them over to the counter to where Liam’s clothes were already neatly bagged. “These too,” she informed the cashier.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed politely, picking up the jacket that sat on the top of the pile and scanning it.

“She isn’t,” Theo said, looking horrified, starting towards the counter. Liam held his arm up, stopping him in his tracks.

“She is,” he confirmed. “And you will not offend her by saying no.”

Theo let out a low whine of frustration. It did things to Liam’s body, sending a tendril of lust coiling up his spine. He wanted to hear it again,  somewhere private. Fuck, he was so gone.

“It’s too much,” Theo insisted quietly. 

Liam shook off his perverted thoughts and turned to look at him. 

“Look, Theo,” he said gently. “I said I would help you. I said you could stay with me. Part of that means accepting that my parents want to help you too.”

Theo sighed, shoulders slumping. “I guess I can let your mum buy me a few clothes,” he grumbled.

Liam’s eyes shone with mirth. “God, you didn’t think we were done, did you? This is only the first store.”

He walked away to help with the bags while Theo gaped after him.

“You’re joking, right?” He called after him. “Liam? Right?”

***

It was an exhausted Liam and Theo that carried some of their purchases up the stairs, putting them down on Liam’s bed.

“I know she means well,” Theo said wearily, looking longingly at the trundle, “but how is it possible for one little human woman to have more energy than two teenage werewolves?”

Liam just shook his head. “I’ve given up questioning it,” he admitted. “Something about shopping just fuels her.”

“Insane,” Theo muttered.

Jenna walked in, carrying a measuring tape. They watched warily as she started to measure the length of one wall.

“Uh, mum?” Liam asked slowly. “What are you doing?”

“I would have thought that was obvious,” she muttered, writing a figure down on the small notepad she carried. “Theo’s gonna need somewhere to put all these clothes.”

She walked out again, leaving Theo staring after her once more, stunned.

“Is she?” He asked, mouth falling open.

“Buying you a wardrobe?” Liam supplied helpfully. “Seems like it.”

Theo looked like he was about to argue, but then just sighed. “I see now where you get it from,” he grumbled, falling into the chair at Liam’s desk.

“The impulsive urge to help people?” Liam asked, lips quirking up.

“The stubbornness,” Theo deadpanned. Liam pursed his lips, trying to hold back his laughter, but it was impossible. His whole body shook with it. The morose look on Theo’s face as he contemplated all of his new possessions was hilarious.

“Boys,” Jenna called up the stairs, “come and get the rest of the shopping.”

Theo got up with a sigh, punching Liam in the arm on the way through. He must be getting soft though, cause it barely even hurt.

Straight after they had finished taking the rest of the bags upstairs, the both of them were summoned out into the backyard.

“David should be back soon with the wardrobe,” Jenna informed them. “He suggested that we should have a barbeque tonight, what do you think?”

Liam’s mouth watered. “A proper barbeque?” He asked hopefully.

Jenna smiled. “That’s the plan. If you two cut up the firewood, then you can even invite your other friends if you like?”

Liam glanced at Theo, giving him the biggest puppy eyes ever. There was a strange look on his face, amusement mixed with resignation. “Yeah,” he agreed, “sounds nice.”

“Yes,” Liam crowed. “I’ll go call Mason.”

He rushed up to his room to grab his phone, calling him straight away. It rang a few times before Mason picked up.

“Hey, Liam,” Mason said. “What’s up?”

“Hey man, dad’s cooking a barbeque. You and Corey wanna come?” Liam said, bouncing up and down.

Mason gasped. “Are we talking proper barbeque? Like the smoked ribs, and corn, and all that?”

Liam grinned. “We sure are,” he sang.

“Oh we will definitely be there,” Mason promised.

“Awesome, could you tell Corey and Nolan?” Liam asked. “I have to go help Theo cut the firewood for the barbeque.”

“Uh,” Mason said, “sure, but what do you mean, go help Theo? He’s there?”

Liam blinked, suddenly remembering that Theo moving in with him was a brand new thing, and not the norm.

“Oh yeah, I haven’t told you yet,” he said.

“Told me what?” Mason asked, sounding concerned.

“I stayed home from school because I was sick,” Liam explained, sitting down on his bed. “I had to go get some food after lunch and I ran into Theo. He…” Liam trailed off, misery churning in his stomach all over again. He still couldn’t believed he’d missed it.

“He what?” Mason pressed gently.

“Mase,” Liam whispered. “He’s been living in his truck.”

There was a long pause. “What?” Mason breathed.

“Yep,” Liam sighed. “He has nowhere to live, no money, nothing. And we didn’t help him.”

“How is that possible?” Mason asked. He sounded angry, and Liam was suddenly hit with a wave of love for his best friend.

“I have no idea,” he admitted. “But he’s here now. We went and got him some clothes, dad’s out buying him a wardrobe now, and we’re about to introduce him to a real Geyer barbeque.”

“Good,” Mason said firmly. “And don’t worry, I’ll tell Corey and Nolan.”

“Thanks,” Liam said gratefully. “See you in a bit?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Mason agreed. “We’ll bring the snacks and soda.”

“I knew I could count on you, Mase,” Liam said, the tension releasing from his body. 

“Always,” Mason confirmed. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Liam hung up the phone, placing it back down on his bedside table. It would be good to have his whole pack in one place tonight. Maybe Theo would finally be able to see that no one held any animosity towards him and could find his place with them. 

Well, he could only hope.

With a sigh, he stood up and made his way back downstairs and outside, pausing at the door, his mouth falling open.

Theo stood with his back to him, his shirt off, the powerful muscles of his back shifting as he brought the axe down on the piece of wood, neatly splitting it in two. It was poetry in motion, and Liam was entranced.

Already, there was a small pile of chopped wood next to him, and he bent over to retrieve the pieces he’d just cut, adding them to the pile. He glanced back at Liam, an amused smirk on his face.

“Are you gonna help or just stand there watching me?”

Liam blinked. “Uh, help?” He said. That was the right answer, wasn’t it? He definitely wasn’t going to just stand there all afternoon watching him cut wood.

“Right,” Theo drawled, turning his back on him again as he bent over to pick up the next piece of wood and placed it on the log, drawing Liam’s eye down to his thick thighs and round ass. Oh boy, he was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

Shaking his head, he marched over to the shed and grabbed the second axe, setting himself up a few metres away from Theo. When he stripped off his own shirt a few minutes later, he didn’t think he imagined Theo checking him out. With a pleased blush, he turned to the task at hand. He needed to focus. He didn’t want to cut off his foot or something stupid like that because he couldn’t stop watching the other boy. 

Of course, that didn’t stop him from admiring the view every time he carried a pile of wood over to the barbeque. 

“Boys!” Jenna called from the back door. “Come help David move the wardrobe please.”

Liam dropped the axe, stretching his arms above his head with a groan and cracking his back. It wasn’t hard labour for a teenage werewolf, but after working on the yard this morning and then being chased in and out of clothes shops by his mum, he was starting to feel the strain.

Theo followed him outside to where David stood next to his own truck, a decent sized wardrobe tied down on top of it. He was standing on the tray, untying it as they walked up.

“Good afternoon,” he said, winking down at Liam.

“Hey dad,” Liam said. “Mum said you needed a hand?”

“Yep,” he said, throwing the rope onto the ground and then jumping down. “We need to unload this, and then I need to go and pick up enough food to feed a small army.”

“We don’t eat that much,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Sorry? How many friends have you invited?” David asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Theo obviously,” Liam said, nudging the boy beside him. Theo flashed a shy smile at him, and Liam tried not to think about Theo’s skin against his own. “Then Mason, Corey and Nolan.”

“Right,” David drawled. “So not only am I trying to feed five teenage boys, but three of them are werewolves to boot?”

Beside him, Theo choked. Liam turned, slapping him on the back. “I thought I told you that my parents knew?” He said once Theo had regained control of his breathing.

“I don’t recall,” Theo said faintly, “maybe you did. I just didn’t expect him to throw it around so casually.”

“Sorry,” David said, hopping down onto the ground, looking sheepish. He held a hand out for Theo to take, and he shook it cautiously. “I’m David, Liam’s stepfather.”

“Theo,” he replied. He looked nervous, and he licked his lips, looking from the wardrobe to David. “Thank you for letting me stay,” he said quietly. “Your family has been so generous.”

“It’s nothing,” David said warmly. “We’d do the same for any of Liam’s friends.”

Liam beamed at them, thrilled that they seemed to be getting along.

“Right, shall we get this wardrobe up into our room?” He asked Theo.

Theo blinked at him. “Uh, yeah,” he said.

As strong as they were, it was easy for them to get the wardrobe down and into the house. The stairs were a bit tricky, but eventually they managed, placing it down as Jenna directed traffic. When she was finally satisfied, they both sat down on the end of Liam’s bed with a happy sigh.

“Perfect,” Jenna said with a firm nod. “Now to put it all away.”

Liam groaned, falling back on his bed. “Mum, please, I can’t even think about it right now.” Beside him, Theo chuckled and Liam winked at him, pouting as Jenna turned to look at him.

“I need to wash it all first anyway,” she said. “But then yes, you will be helping Theo organise his wardrobe young man.”

“Yes mum,” Liam agreed meekly.

She shot him a look, but walked out. “Still more wood to be chopped,” was her parting shot.

Liam covered his face with his arm, giving another loud groan. All he wanted to do was kick all of the bags of clothes onto the floor and take a nap, preferably cuddled up next to Theo.

He lay there, contemplating exactly that when he heard Theo sigh.

Uncovering his face, he shot Theo a quizzical look. “Something wrong?” He asked.

Theo shook his head, flopping down on his back next to him. “No,” he said. His face was troubled, though, so Liam stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. “I just… It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Liam smiled sadly. “Having people looking out for you?”

“Yeah,” Theo sighed. “I keep pinching myself. Like, people just aren’t that nice. They don’t do things for free, at least not in my world.”

Rolling onto his side, Liam looked down at Theo, heart heavy. “Hey,” he said gently. “You deserve nice things. You deserve people treating you with respect. To not have to worry about a roof over your head, or where your next meal is coming from. That’s all I want. For you to be safe, and happy, and to treat this like it’s your home. Because that’s what it is now. Home.”

Theo looked at him, lower lip trembling. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a croak as his face crumpled. Liam stared at him as he started to cry, and really cry too, great big heaving sobs. Without so much as a second thought he pulled Theo in tight, holding him close as he broke down.

His mum stopped by the door, looking concerned, and Liam gave her a tight smile. Quietly, she closed the door, letting Theo have some privacy as his emotions overwhelmed him. Liam’s chest ached as he pressed his cheek against Theo’s hair, feeling his anguish as if it was his own. Theo had never had someone on his team before, had no idea how to accept help or love. It was going to be a big job to convince him that he was worthy of it, but Liam was determined, and stubborn. He’d make him see it, no matter what.

Liam’s neck was wet with tears by the time Theo sniffled and pulled away, but he didn’t care. He reached a hand up, brushing them gently over his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

“You okay?”

Theo nodded. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Liam said firmly. “It’s okay to cry and let your emotions out. It’s much healthier than bottling them up. That’s how you explode.”

“Is that what it’s like for you?” Theo asked, his eyes still red and puffy.

Liam sighed. “Sort of,” he said quietly, sitting up and examining his hands. Theo shifted to sit beside him, leaning against his shoulder. “It’s lots of little things that add up without me noticing and next thing I know I’m just blowing up. It always seems so justified at the time, not an overreaction at all. And then next thing you know, you’ve trashed your coaches car and been expelled from school.”

“That sucks,” Theo offered.

Liam’s nodded. “Yeah well, it’s worse now. Medication and werewolf healing don’t really mix.”

“Hence why you’re such an angry puppy with no control,” Theo said, nudging his shoulder, a small smile on his lips. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up asshole,” he muttered,

“You know,” Theo said after a few moments, “I actually admire you.”

“What?” Liam objected. “Why?”

Theo shrugged. “You have all these excuses to just let your anger get the better of you, but you fight against it every single day. You could have killed Gabe, or Nolan, but both times you held back. It shows your character.”

Liam stared at him, touched. “I had you there though,” he muttered, cheeks turning red.

“Both times I rocked up you already had yourself under control,” Theo pointed out. “You didn’t really need me.”

“I did,” Liam said quietly. “I do.”

Theo looked at him, a strange light in his eyes. Liam examined it, searching his face, trying to decipher it. But it was like a code, too cryptic for him to figure out just yet. Theo’s eyes flickered down and then away, the lightest blush dusting his cheeks. Frustration filled him. He was so close to understanding.

“Come on,” Theo said, standing up. “We still have some more wood to cut up.”

Liam nodded, standing up as well and following him out of the room.

It seemed like he had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was created by the wonderful imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme and can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089586042/chapter-5


	6. Chapter 6

When the doorbell rang half an hour later, Theo and Liam were just finishing with chopping the last of the wood. David had started the fire and then gone back inside to help Jenna with preparing the rub for the meat, so they were mostly left unsupervised. Theo checked the fire and added more wood, while Liam walked through the house to let the boys in.

“Hey guys,” he said, opening the door and finding Mason, Corey and Nolan standing on the doorstep. Corey held a large cooler, while Mason and Nolan were armed with snacks. “Come through to the backyard.”

“I’m so excited,” Nolan said as the three of them followed Liam through the house. “Mason’s been gushing about your dad’s ribs ever since he called.”

“They are pretty damn good,” Liam agreed happily. His whole pack was here now, and his wolf was almost purring with contentment. It felt good to have them all here under the one roof.

“So where’s Theo?” Mason asked curiously.

“Just out here,” Liam said, opening the sliding door and ushering them through.

“So, why is Theo…” Nolan trailed off, the three boys stopping in their tracks. “Woah,” Nolan breathed.

Liam stepped through and shut the door behind them, eyes sweeping over the three of them and then past them, to where Theo was poking at the barbeque, light trails of sweat running down his skin. Liam admired him for a moment, his eyes appreciative as they slid down his muscled back. Theo had barely even been here twenty-four hours and Liam was already beyond screwed, so he might as well enjoy the view.

“You guys gonna just stand there all night?” Liam asked, bemused.

“Maybe,” Corey said. Lust started to filter into their air, and Liam frowned. Mason and Corey were dating, why were they lusting over Theo?

But it wasn’t either of them who eagerly walked up to Theo.

“Hey Theo,” Nolan said enthusiastically. 

Liam, Mason and Corey followed at a more sedate pace, watching as Theo raised an eyebrow at Nolan.

“Nolan,” he said, before turning and giving a polite nod to Mason and Corey as well. He looked a bit wary, and normally Liam would have tried to reassure him, but he was still watching Nolan, who was all but fluttering his eyelashes at Theo.

“It’s so great you’re living here now,” Nolan said. “You’ll be able to hang out with us more.”

“Yeah,” Theo agreed, sounding unsure. He glanced at Liam and then back at Nolan.

“Cool,” Nolan grinned. He stepped closer to Theo, reaching up and touching one of his arms. “Jeez Theo, your arms are huge. You must work out a lot.”

“Is he?” Mason muttered.

“Yep,” Corey confirmed.

Both of them looked back at Liam, who was glaring a hole into the side of Nolan’s head. All of his happiness had evaporated, leaving a sinking furious feeling curling in his belly, making his fingertips itch as his claws threatened to unsheathe. 

“Hey Nolan, you want a drink?” Mason interrupted nervously, grabbing Nolan’s arm and pulling him away.

“Uh no, I’m fine,” Nolan spluttered. “Hey, I was talking to Theo.”

Mason ignored his protests, dragging him into a chair and plopping him down. Nolan continued to argue, looking at Corey and Liam for support, going very still when he saw the ugly look on Liam’s face.

“Oh,” he whispered.

All four of his friends looked at him, and Liam tried to school his expression, tried to force his anger down, but it was only making it worse.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he muttered, turning on his heel and walking back inside.

He went up to his room and into his bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and taking a few deep breaths. It wasn’t Nolan’s fault, not really. He had no claim to Theo, and no right to be angry with him. He hadn’t even told Theo that he liked him, let alone anything else. And Theo was attractive. Of course other people were going to flirt with him.

“Liam?” Theo said quietly, knocking on the door. “You okay?”

“I think so,” Liam sighed. He’d heard Theo walking up the hallway, but he didn’t really know what to say to him. “Can I come in?” Theo asked after a few more moments.

“Sure,” Liam agreed.

Theo opened the door, his eyes seeking out Liam’s immediately. He leaned in the doorway as they both considered each other.

“What happened out there?” Theo asked.

Liam didn’t want to answer that question. He wanted to confess to Theo, to tell him how he felt, but what if he didn’t feel the same way? It would be awkward, and then he might not want to stay anymore.

“Nothing,” he said. “It was dumb.”

“Maybe,” Theo agreed, “but it clearly upset you.”

He shrugged. His feelings weren’t what mattered here.

“It sort of,” Theo said, sounding uncertain, his fingers tangling together in front of him. “It sort of seemed like, maybe, you were a bit jealous?”

Liam felt his heart start to beat a little faster. Was that hope shining in Theo’s eyes?

“And if I was?” He asked, equal parts hopeful and afraid.

“I’d tell you that you didn’t have anything to be jealous about,” Theo whispered. “You never have.”

Liam blinked. What on Earth did that mean?

“I need you to speak in plain English,” Liam said, a little frustrated. “I don’t speak cryptic.”

Theo chuckled, stepping into the room. “What I mean,” he said, a fond smile dancing on his lips, “is that I’m not into Nolan.”

“Because you’re not into guys?” Liam asked.

Theo took another step closer. “No, I’m definitely into guys,” he said, eyes sparking with that same hidden emotion from earlier. It was even more pronounced now, and Liam took a deep breath, tasting this new emotion, trying to place it. It was familiar.

“Anyone in particular?” Liam asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

The other boy closed the distance between them. They were nose to nose, and up this close, Liam could see the specks of gold in Theo’s green eyes. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “He’s a bit of a dork. He loves history, and lacrosse, and while he has a bit of a temper he has a good heart.”

“Sounds like a pretty cool guy,” Liam breathed.

Theo snorted. “Yeah, he’s alright. Oblivious though. I’ve been flirting with him all day, but he doesn’t seem to be catching on.”

Liam’s heart was pounding in his ears. “Maybe you just need to make it really obvious,” he suggested. “So that there’s no doubt.”

Theo closed the last inch of space between them, cupping Liam’s face in his hands as he kissed him, his lips gentle but thorough as they explored Liam’s. It was soft and sweet, and Liam’s eyes fell shut as he returned the kiss, melting into it. Every brush of Theo’s lips on his sent shocks of pleasure shivering under his skin, happiness sinking into his bones.

He was slow to open his eyes as Theo pulled away.

“Obvious enough for you Dunbar?” Theo asked.

Liam considered this. “No, I think I need another demonstration so that the message really sinks in,” he mused.

Theo laughed, and Liam grabbed him around the waist, claiming Theo’s mouth as he kissed him with all of the passion he could muster, wiping the smirk clean from Theo’s lips. 

This time, Liam was the one to break the kiss and smirk at the dazed expression on Theo’s face.

“Alright there Raeken?” He teased.

The smile Theo gave him was bright and genuine. “Yeah,” he said. “Great actually.”

“Good,” Liam said. “And for the record, you don’t have anything to be worried about either. I’m not into Kaitlyn.”

“Because you don’t like girls?” Theo teased.

“Oh, no, I do,” Liam said. “I’m bisexual. But there’s this really amazing guy. He’s had a bit of a rough time of it, but he’s changing and making a better life for himself. I’m really into him.”

“Yeah?” Theo asked, blushing a little. It was adorable how shy he was acting, and Liam smiled, leaning in to press one last peck on Theo’s lips

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Come on, we should probably rejoin the others.”

They stepped back into his room, and Liam paused, glancing around the room. 

“Liam?” Theo asked curiously.

“Sorry, first you need to put a shirt on,” Liam said, striding over to his closet and ignoring the endless bags of Theo’s new clothes sitting on his bed.

He rummaged through it, finding one of his lacrosse jerseys, throwing it at Theo.

Theo held it up, a smirk on his face. “Staking a claim?”

“Maybe,” Liam admitted, eyes gleaming as Theo pulled the shirt on, Liam’s last name emblazoned across his back. 

“Happy now?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Deliriously,” Liam grinned, grabbing another shirt and pulling it on. Both fully dressed, they rejoined the group outside, Nolan pointedly not looking at Theo, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Theo walked straight back over to the barbeque, adding more wood, while Liam dropped into a seat at the table.

“I’m really sorry Liam,” Nolan whispered. “I didn't know.”

Liam nodded. “Don’t worry,” he reassured him. “I’m not angry with you. It gave me a bit of a kick up the ass actually, so I should be thanking you instead.”

“Why?” Mason asked, smirking as he leaned across the table. “You have something you want to share with the class, Liam?”

Theo moved back over to sit beside Liam. He grabbed the front of Liam’s shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him hard on the lips. Liam squeaked in surprise, almost falling into his lap, and Theo smirked against his lips. He released Liam, winking at him, and then turned to the other three.

“Clear enough for you?”

“Crystal,” Corey nodded vigorously. Nolan pouted but gave a quick nod. And Mason just smirked.

“Well, it’s about damn time,” he grinned.

Liam just rolled his eyes.

***

Liam paused in carrying the tray of drinks out, beaming as he watched Theo lean in closer, smiling at something Corey was saying to him. Mason and Nolan were listening as well, and they all burst out laughing at the same time. His dad stood by the barbeque, turning the ribs, while his mum was setting out plates, her hand brushing Theo’s shoulder as she reached past him. He watched Theo startle, half turning towards her and offering her a tentative smile, accepting the plate she handed him with a quiet thank you. 

Theo glanced up, noticing him, and for the first time in a long time, his smile actually reached his eyes. Liam felt his heart pitter-patter in his chest, and he blushed, looking down as he concentrated on carrying the drinks over without spilling them, placing them down on the centre of the table.

He helped his mum with the salads as well, before slipping into his seat beside Theo. He reached for Theo’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and Theo squeezed his hand, giving him a wink.

With his other hand, he grabbed one of the glasses of homemade lemonade, leaning back in his chair with a content sigh.

They talked and laughed and ate amazing food until their bellies were groaning, helping with the pack up and then before he knew it, it was getting dark and his parents were quietly saying goodnight, leaving the five boys sitting around the fire pit.

“This was really nice,” Theo said to him quietly, leaning his head down and placing it on Liam’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Liam asked.

Theo nodded, and Liam smiled as he kissed his forehead, tightening his hold around him.

“Okay, you two are disgustingly cute,” Mason smiled from the other side of the fire.

“You can talk,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes, gesturing to where Corey was draped over him, Mason all but sitting in his lap.

“It’s not fair,” Nolan pouted. “Why do you guys get cute boyfriends, and I don’t?”

“You could have a boyfriend,” Corey pointed out, a sly grin on his lips. “You just have to stop squeaking and running away every time Brett tries to talk to you.”

“It’s not my fault he sneaks up on me,” Nolan objected. “Like make a fucking sound when you walk, you know?”

Liam laughed, his chest quaking. He’d seen Brett and Nolan’s encounters a few times now, and it was hilarious to watch cool, smooth Brett Talbot falter as Nolan jumped ten feet in the air and booked it when Brett tried to slink close and place an arm around him.

“Do I know this Brett?” Theo asked quietly.

“Really tall, hot like burning, biggest jerk ever, born wolf,” Liam rattled off. “If you’d met him, you would definitely know.”

“Nah, doesn’t sound familiar,” Theo mumbled.

“He has an eight pack,” Mason said dreamily. “I’ve seen it.”

“Here we go,” Liam muttered. “Next time I’m just gonna invite the douche and they can all drool over him.”

“Next time?” Theo asked, sounding contemplative.

Liam looked down at him, wriggling a little so that he could see Theo’s face. “Yeah, is that okay?”

“It’s your house,” Theo shrugged.

“I feel like we have been over this,” Liam said, poking his side. “It’s your house too, you know that right? If you don’t want douche Brett to come over, then we won’t invite him.”

“I don’t know if I could compete with hot like burning and eight-pack abs,” Theo said solemnly, a faint twinkle in his eyes as telling Liam that he was joking. Mostly.

“He’s got nothing on you,” Liam said, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. “Like, have you seen your arms?”

Theo looked amused. “My arms?”

“Oh yeah,” Liam sighed. “And your back. I legitimately have no idea how I didn’t jump you earlier when you were chopping wood. I actually had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

“Shut up,” Theo muttered, but he was blushing a little, looking pleased.

Liam grinned, wrapping his other arm around Theo as well, cuddling into him. On the other side of the fire, Mason, Corey and Nolan were arguing over Brett, and they both watched them, chuckling every now and again.

“I sort of feel like I might be the one who’s dreaming,” Theo admitted quietly after a few minutes.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“Staying here, your family, the clothes, your friends, you. God, it’s more than I ever thought I’d have,” he sighed. “It’s too good to be true.”

“Theo Raeken,” Liam said, smiling as he pressed his lips to Theo’s cheek in a soft kiss. “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re stuck with us now.” To illustrate his point, he tightened his hold on him.

“Liam’s right,” Mason said. Clearly the three of them were done arguing about Brett and had been listening to their conversation. “You’re pack dude.”

“Yep,” Corey agreed. “Puppy pack for life.”

Liam groaned. “I hate that name.”

Nolan laughed at him. “You’re just mad that Derek keeps patting you on the head every time he sees you.”

Liam rolled his eyes, and Theo chuckled. “Thanks guys,” he said warmly.

“You’re welcome. But now, enough talking about our feelings,” Corey said, reaching into the cooler he’d brought earlier and pulling out a few bottles of alcohol. “Time for the real fun to begin.”

Liam accepted one of the bottles from Corey, sniffing at the contents. 

“Vodka and wolfsbane,” he said wrinkling up his nose as he took a sip. He coughed. Straight vodka wasn’t fun at the best of times, let alone when you added poison to it. It burned the whole way down, the fire lighting him up from the inside out. He passed the bottle to Theo, who shrugged and took a sip as well, while Liam chased the burn down with a mouthful of soda.

The night got a bit more wild after that, with a lot of laughter and stupid games and contests, all of them drinking a bit more vodka every now and again to keep the buzz going.

Liam’s jaw hurt from grinning, his sides sore from laughter. This was the feeling he’d been chasing for so long. The feeling of belonging, of having people who would always have his back, and the fact that he could share that feeling with Theo meant the world to him.

“I mean it,” Liam said quietly, once his friends had left as well and it was just the two of them, lying side by side with Liam on his bed looking down at Theo in the trundle. “I’ll always be here for you Theo, whether it’s to offer you a helping hand or as something more.”

Theo blinked back tears, sitting up to press a soft, searching kiss to his lips.

“You’re something else, Liam Dunbar,” he whispered.

Liam just smiled, returning the kiss and pulling Theo into a hug, nuzzling into his neck.

***

Jenna stopped as she walked down the hallway, peeking into Liam’s room. He was sprawled out across his bed, messy hair sticking up in every direction, same as normal. His hand, normally tucked in under his pillow, was poking out the side of his bed, holding another in its grip.

Her gaze slid down to Theo, who was curled on his side, one arm reaching up from under the covers to hold Liam’s hand.

She smiled. They’d definitely made the right decision letting him stay here. She’d never seen Liam as happy as he’d been earlier that night, and from the way that Theo’s eyes followed Liam everywhere he went, shining with awe, it was clear that he felt the same.

They both deserved a bit of happiness.

Jenna quietly closed the door, padding back down the hallway and into her bedroom, slipping into bed beside David. He rolled over, pulling her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Everything good?” He mumbled.

“Yeah,” she sighed, snuggling closer. “Everything’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was created by the wonderful imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme and can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089593637/chapter-6
> 
> Bonus edit: The puppy pack can be found at: https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/180089596152/puppy-pack


End file.
